


折枝

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·你x白魔，上下两篇是不同的“你”·有外貌描写·你不是什么好人，但白魔是
Relationships: White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	折枝

（上篇）

你会注意到白魔首先是因为那张静谧如神像的脸。初次见到他的人会讶异这样美丽的面庞为何出现在一个风尘仆仆的冒险者身上，而非金筑的供台正中。然而即使是最不虔诚的人在了解过他的善举后也会感叹十二神有时也会给信徒与行为相符的褒奖。

身为福隆戴尔药学院的高官，你清楚女王的新政也有力不能及之处，医学的恩惠无法普及的贫民窟里蔓延着怪病，那些生来仿佛只为受苦的不幸者正在日夜饱受煎熬。连你这个乌尔达哈人都清楚无能为力，这些人只能祈祷见札尔神的路上少些痛苦，但白魔，一个与此地无关的外来者，仅仅因为看不下去他们遭受的苦难便自愿地奔忙与那些热浪与腐臭交织的垃圾堆中。

他浅金色的头发一丝不苟地扎在头巾里，连萨纳兰的骄阳都只能给它增添光辉；注视着垂死病患的眼睛碧绿如七天之上的湖水，为将死之人送上可能是此生最后的、也是唯一的潺潺宁静；他毫不顾忌地用自己白皙干净的手去触碰他们蚊蝇环绕的，枯枝似的手臂，用自己全部的坦诚去对待那些被视作蝼蚁的人。

你只看了一眼，便有了大概的想法。你只是贪图这难得一见的美貌，因此你不想把事情搞成一场不欢而散的强迫。你只是找了个机会，“正巧”在红玉市场遇到了他。

他要找的药材，寻常市场上当然是没有的，即使有那么可怜的一丁点，也不是他负担得起的。在你提出可以为他提供药材，并向他展示了一小瓶你从学院偷来的样品后，他的眼睛亮了一瞬，甚至忘了先前对你的警惕，像一头本性温顺的鹿。

那我该向您提供什么报酬呢，他急切地问。

你笑了笑，没有直说而是伸手触碰他的脖颈，那片柔软而私密的皮肤，而后往下，轻轻摩挲着他的锁骨。

他愣了愣，随即反应过来你的暗示。他和你的想象中一样气恼了一瞬，几乎马上要出言训斥你，但想到城外那些亟待拯救的贫民，愤怒又迅速坍成了难堪。见你等待的模样，他踌躇了一会儿，最终屈辱地点了点头。

和你预料的一样，洁身自好的白魔法师是第一次和男人做爱。你看他洗干净自己坐在床上的样子，像个等待受刑的罪人。他身上没有什么伤痕，是一块未经雕琢的无瑕原石，要刻成什么样子全凭你的意思。你也不是第一次办事的毛躁小子，知道这样漂亮又能长期赏玩的珍宝并不多得，长夜漫漫，你大可先用双手仔细感受一番。

白魔的胸和屁股软得令人爱不释手，身上只有清洁的药水气味和洗浴后的芬芳，你尽力控制着自己的力道，在他的皮肤上揉出大片的浅粉。你的呼吸落在他锁骨上，他本能地偏过头，又被你按着头亲了上去。他毫无吻技可言，但乖巧得很，一开始你还担心他会不会反悔咬破你的舌头，结果他张着嘴，舌头像一条安静的小鱼，随便你从那个湿软的口腔里掠夺。

于是你故意吻得又深又久，直到他下意识地发出了抗拒的呜呜声。估计是觉得自己要窒息了，即使这样他的手也只是形式般按在你的腰上，倒像邀请。你松开他，他红着眼眶问：“这件事，不要让别人知道好吗？”

你想起来他应该是有几个冒险者朋友的，这些小事对你来说不成问题，你爽快地答应了。

开苞的过程比起彻彻底底的快感更多的是心理上的征服。他可能连用前面自渎的经历都没有多少，单是润滑就疼得他把床单抓成一团。你想虽然今天算不上太好的经历，能把他一点点操熟也不错。何况人生能有几次看美人为自己流泪呢？你又加了一根手指，掰开他意欲合拢的双腿，看他因为后穴内陌生的触感而颤抖着哭泣。

你干进去的那一刻白魔法师因为恐惧抬臂遮住了自己的眼睛，这个动作害惨了他自己，你俯下身去挪开他的手臂——性器就借势顶进紧得要死的深处。你被挤得不太舒服，但对他而已显然已经成了痛苦，他失焦的眼睛茫然地望着天花板，金发如细细的涟漪般散在沾满泪水的脸上。

你动了几下，横竖也是疼，迟早都要操开的。你有点惊讶他只是断断续续地抽泣，连一句喊停的话都没有。你又想到这是一场交易，他恐怕是带着献身的觉悟躺到这羽床上的。

明天吃到药的穷人们，能想象得到他们的治疗师昨夜为了他们被一个陌生男人操得面色发白吗？白魔自己又会不会看着那些救不回来的人，感到自己现在经受的耻辱全是无用功？

你觉得可怜，分开他膝盖的手倒没有减多少力气。第一次干这事你也不期待他有什么媚人的反应，能乖乖躺着配合已经挺好。他那根性器当然因疼痛和心理上的抗拒一直垂着，活生生的受难。你好心在射精之前拔了出来，犹豫几秒还是选择射在他好看的脸上——毕竟你一开始就是因这个起意的。

浅白的精液挂在他散乱的金发上，仿佛珍珠缀成的圣冠。还有不少肆意流在脸上，白魔还没回过神来，有几滴好像弄进了眼里，让他半只眼球都泛着红。

快去洗脸吧，你好心地建议，射在里面不好清理。但你其实也可以射在更方便的地方，只不过你不想。

他点点头，好像还很感激你的贴心，下床的前几步还是踉跄的。你听着盥洗室里哗啦啦的水声，想象他此刻的心情。

你如约把药给了他，还有下次见面的时间。那不是一次见效的神药，你知道只要城外还有倒霉的病患，你就可以继续品尝这道口感柔和的甜点。

随着次数的增加你逐渐放开了胆子。甚至让他穿着白天那件白魔法师专用的长袍来。像答应你其他的玩法时一样，他只能点头，末了小心翼翼地请你不要弄脏衣服。

你撩起那件红白相交的长袍下摆，他按照你的要求下面什么都没穿，还提前给自己做了扩张，所以你可以轻轻松松地把他抱在怀里直接插进去。他的身体也已经不是第一次时的青涩样子，你从后面干他，他的性器就吐出一股股透明的腺液。

他裹在衣服的布料里呜咽着，时不时因你故意的刺激而忍不住呻吟。你还不愿意把他调教成不知羞耻的奴隶，现在这个清楚自己的身份和境遇，却还老老实实坐在你身上出卖身体的模样正好。你从背后咬他的耳朵，舔弄耳垂，像一头凡间的动物舔舐天降的甘露。他的脸就迅速绯红起来，你给这具洁白的身体涂上了情欲的颜色。

你抱着他走到镜子前，白金幻象的私人房间里有为贵妇人准备的大梳妆台，三折的木雕镜面就把他的身体映成了一张香艳的东方屏风画。他无处借力，重量全倚在你身上，翕动的肠肉把你的性器吃得更深。你想轻松些，往前几步，引导他把脚尖踩在桌面上。这没能替他分担多少痛苦，甚至换了个更容易刺激腺体的角度。你挺腰干了几下，从镜中欣赏他沉沦于欲海的表情。那件具有神圣意义的法袍此刻成了你助兴的道具，价值和一条粗俗的纱裙没有区别，只不过那是暴露而直接的勾引，你怀里的是被层层花瓣若隐若现地包裹着的嫩粉百合。

你让他看看镜中的自己，称赞他这样很美。他咬着唇低头，没有回应你。习惯于皮肉生意的人会借玩这些花样的机会谄媚地说些引人的话，你见多了，白魔这种隐忍的拒绝反而勾得你兴致大发。他不看也没关系，你眼前的景致够好就可以。你伸手把长袍的下摆全捞起来，堆叠在他身上，两条泛着粉色的腿就暴露在眼前，同样颜色可爱的性器随着你的动作在空气中上下晃动着。他把前面的掌控权也交给你，似乎默认这也是你们交易的一部分。

和你相比，白魔缺乏经验得几乎禁不起玩弄，没几下就射了出来。精液随着抽插时的摇晃溅在镜子上，雪水融化似地淌下来。镜子精致的木框把他潮红的脸和那几抹白装裱在一起，仿佛一副七天的使者遭人奸污的色情图画。

这次你没那么好心，直接射在他屁股里面。这倒是应了他别弄脏衣服的请求，你想。

你们还玩过很多淫靡的花样，白魔当然是不愿意的，但他太需要你弄来的药材了，只能沉默一阵答应。你想，他这样和那些药物上瘾的低贱贫民也没什么区别，只不过他们是对幻觉上瘾，他则是对拯救他人抱有过大的执念。

你给他一边的乳尖穿了针，针尖两端是高级的橄榄石，你笑说和他的眼睛颜色很像，这么高纯度的宝石可能在战斗中也派得上用场吧？可要小心别被同伴发现啊。他因为疼痛和你恶意的玩笑微微战栗，也许还有一丝恐惧，眼里盈满了比任何名匠切割的珠宝更莹亮的泪水。之所以只打了一边，你也是有考量的，这样就可以直观地看出区别，哪处肿胀一点，哪处更敏感些，诸如此类。

弄完了，你笑着说，治疗师应该清楚怎么防止感染吧，可不要弄丢了啊。

你也去他白天忙碌的贫民窟看过一两次，离得很远，不至于让任何人发现。他还是和初见时一样把绸缎似的金发藏在头巾下面，你怔然想到夜里你就可以将那把美丽的金色抓在手里，看他因吃痛而微微扭曲的表情。他弯下腰和病人说话，递给他们小小的药瓶。熬成那药水的药材，他是用沾满体液的手去拿的。

……只要抽身，便可远离与你共度的玷污纯洁的夜晚，永远不必再舔男人的阴茎或是故意发出软弱的叫喊，然而他却像着了魔一样把自己浸进这臭气熏天的贫民窟里，将时间挥霍在这些无关紧要之人的死活上。你想得甚至产生了一丝恶意，他干着和妓女差不多的营生，却在这里假扮圣人。他要别人口中纸花似的称誉，将他吹捧成一尊虚假的神明。他是个和烈日下霉烂的果皮无异的内里腐朽的肮脏的人。

但至少脸皮是漂亮的，你收住那些不着边际的想法。又到了约定的时间，这次你让他屁股里塞着水晶制的肛塞过来，你想看看他有没有好好遵守约定，于是靠在窗前看来往的行人。他是那么夺目，你一眼就看见了他的金发，月光和街灯的映照下泛着水草似的柔软光泽。他走路的样子看上去没有什么异常，谁知道这体面的人长袍底下含着什么呢？

你正浮想联翩，忽然看见他在白金幻象的门口被人拉住了。那人罩在兜帽里面，夜色中你看不清他的脸，但两人似乎认识。你看见白魔脸上惊慌失措的表情，随后他被带走了。

真奇怪，你想，也没有多少愤怒的情绪，这本来就是不知何时结束的露水情缘，迟早都要结束。拿不到药，难受的也是他。

你让侍者带几个舞女上来准备打发今晚，忽然想到白魔屁股里和乳尖上的东西，但愿那人不是他的小男朋友。

又过了几天，你听说有人在贫民窟的水井里投了剧毒，死亡惨重。但那都是死了也无人在意的轻贱生命，不过派人赶紧焚烧尸体防止瘟病罢了。你想到白魔穿行其中，仿佛双月女神化身般的样子，心想他现在可不用再操那份心了。

再后来乌尔达哈城内也没了白魔的消息，没有人知道那个经常在贫民窟内奔忙的治疗师去了哪里。但你想，无论他前往何处，你赋予他的记忆，他永远都无法丢弃。如果他过得够幸福，这段回忆就会成为瓷器上的一个黑点，如果他过得不好，那你提供的，由羽床和珠宝织就的甜梦，说不定还会令他耻辱地怀念起来。

（下篇）

你是从什么时候开始发现你的白魔队友不太对劲的呢？大概是你第三次约他晚上喝一杯，而他微笑着拒绝你的时候。

再怎么忙碌，一晚上的空总有吧？你知道他没有战斗任务的白天往往在贫民窟里行医，难道夜里也有工作吗？如果他生活窘困至此，你也不是不可以接济他。不如说，你巴不得他有什么依赖你的地方，这样你就可以顺理成章地开始你的追求。

结果你跟在他后面，看见他进了白金幻象。

一开始，你怎么想都不愿相信这种可能性，你队伍里那个温柔得让人不好意思讲荤话的白魔怎么可能在夜里卖春呢？但你在战斗时又忍不住去瞟他，想看他身上有没有哪里残留着情欲的痕迹。

没有。你甚至故意借着休息的功夫坐在他身边打算好好观察，他解开有些散了的头发，把它们重新系成一束。你被那双好看得近乎发光的手吸走了目光，想到刚撬开的贝壳里也有这种光润的乳白色。

但你不死心地打听了一阵，终于找到两个街头混混，给了点钱，对方说在白金幻象里接到过有钱老爷的生意，找两个嘴紧的年轻人去操一个男人的屁股，有钱人嘛，连上床都想着给自己省点力。你再追问，那两人说封口费给了不少，于是你又加了点钱，顺利套到了消息。

嫖客据说是药学院的，挨操的男人被蒙着眼睛，但皮肤白皙得像羊脂，还有一头金发。

“听到我们的声音，他吓得都要哭了，质问那男的不是不告诉其他人吗。”那人对你绘声绘色地描述当时的场景，“那男的回答他这些人口风紧得很，把他们当两根会动的鸡巴就行。”另一个男的闻言笑了：“别说，还算是个好活。按老板的意思把他举起来摆成什么姿势就行，开心了还能用用他的嘴。”

“虽然是男人，长得倒也算下得去手。明明下面又湿又紧，嘴上倒是很少叫，感觉欠操得很。”另一个男人笑骂：“半张脸都遮着，你知道个屁长相！”

“单看嘴唇的形状哪里不像女人？你觉得硬不起来不还是照样在他嘴里射了两泡！”

“别说，那样子还挺可怜的，好像还没和那老板处多久，嘴里的精液还没吐干净又被提着腿操，呛得直咳嗽，全流在地毯上。”

“你现在心疼了，那时候抓着他一边的腿的人还是你呢……”

你听得浑身发冷，心头升起一股化不开的嫉恨来，却又想听更多。那天夜里你想象着白魔被陌生男人侵犯的样子自慰，他哭起来是什么样的呢，会不会求饶？那具被衣袍整整齐齐地包裹着的身体到底被多少人的手亵玩过，柔软如丝绒的嘴唇又被多少粗糙的手指摩挲过，你用脑中最污秽的想象玷污那个圣洁的身影，在那比新娘头纱更纯洁的白色上留下你的精斑。

白天你见到白魔的时候忍不住又想到了那些香艳的场景。对方背着幻杖正温声和队友商量着什么，你却在想他屁股里是不是含着男人的精液。你甚至觉得他休息时擦汗的动作都隐含着淫靡的暗示，他一定是昨晚搞过头了……他疑惑的目光和你撞个正着，你赶紧逃开那双翠绿如湖面的眼睛，把头扭到一边去。

你最终还是出了手。在白金幻象门口拦住了白魔，你从没见过他这么惊慌失措的样子。

能和别的男人睡，不能和我睡？你轻佻地问。

他的嘴唇颤抖起来。你伸手去拉他的胳膊，他没有反抗，温顺得像一头谁都可以牵走的羊。你把他带到冒险者常住的便宜旅馆里，刻薄地想这和白金幻象的豪华套房可不能比，可他安静地坐在床上，破破烂烂的陈设反而显得他像垂怜人间疾苦的天使。

你一边解他的衣服一边问他为什么要去卖身，卖身这两个字好像戳到了白魔的痛处，可他嗫嚅了几秒想不出反驳的话，最终断断续续地向你坦白了一切。

太荒唐了，你想，就为了几条救活了也只是等死的贱命。世界上需要拯救的人数不胜数，难道能为了他们把你的屁股卖烂？他无措地应对你的愤怒，良久只能向你道歉，虽然他根本不欠你什么。你松下劲来，这是你梦寐以求的夜晚，你不该生气。

你凑过去吻他，出乎意料的是这位白魔法师并不如你想象的那般吻技生疏，他甚至比你还技高一筹，没几下就勾引得你恨不得把他从口腔开始吃干抹净。你推测应该是被那个药学院的男人调教出来的。你不满的冷哼显然让他察觉到了你的想法，他红着脸和你分开，羞耻于自己被规训得如此熟练的身体。于是你抓住他的手，让他隔着裤子感受你已经勃起的性器。

白魔低垂着眼，金色的睫毛沾了泪水，像弯月上的露珠。他好像怕你拆到一件不合心意的礼物似的，小心翼翼地告诉你他的屁股里塞了东西，胸前还被扎了针。

你反而不太在意他被别人干过的事情了，他为此饱受煎熬的样子倒比处子的羞涩还令你兴奋。你让他自己把东西拿出来，于是你看见那双你喜欢了很久的手捏着水晶肛塞的把柄，喘息着把整根东西拔了出来，带出几滴透明的润滑液。你让他背过身去，戳弄那个不断翕动的小口，那个玩具尺寸不小，这么含了一天也不用什么扩张了。你急不可耐地插了进去，这才开始解他上身未褪的衣物。

前一个使用者果然玩得挺大，你好奇地拨弄他胸前的针，翠绿的宝石像白魔泪水氤氲的眼眸。可能是在血肉里埋了太久，那边的乳粒都显得饱满些，你用指腹揉搓，钝痛就激得他无声地掉下泪来，像在遭受酷刑。

帮你拆掉吧，反正将来也不用了。你说，并没有征求他的意见，卸掉一边的宝石，稍一用力就将针从另一端抽了出去。昂贵的金饰被你随意扔在地上，不知滚到了哪里去。殷红的血渗出来，比任何首饰更动人地衬托着他的肤色。你不禁抱紧他的腰，把脸埋在他脖子里，贪婪地呼吸着他发间的空气。

他没有问你“将来也不用了”的意思，可能已经被干得云里雾里了。你掐着他每个高潮的节点，逼迫他亲口诉说这一切持续了多久，干了些什么，感觉如何。他那张原本吟唱古老咒文的嘴现在断断续续地说着世界上最淫靡的话语，说别的男人把他操到滚在地上失禁，让他长袍下一件不穿地含着一屁股精液参加战斗。你在他耳边问，我也对你这么做好不好。他原本滴水不漏的表情现在被泪痕划得支离破碎，失焦地看着你说，好。

你原本担心思慕之人过于完美，却没想到他早就是一件裂痕遍布的劣质品，那就更好了，你可以轻松地把他收进包裹里带走。你听着他为了他人的幸福如何牺牲自己，嫉妒又满足地想今后他只需负责你一个人的快乐便足矣。

所以你往城外的井水里投了药粉，这种地方不会有警卫，居民本身也病怏怏的。至于后果如何那已经不是你要担心的事情，隔日你就把你折断的百合花细心地包装起来，让他用粗布长袍遮住他的金发和身体。你要带他远走高飞，至于他是怎么想的，他还有选择的资格吗？


End file.
